Let Him Break (Even True Alphas Break Sequel)
by TricksterGabe
Summary: Sequel to Even True Alphas Break by Rebel277 What happens after Scott's breakdown in front of the entire pack? Will he finally allow himself to break, to grieve. Who stands by his side when he needs them the most.
1. Chapter 1

Let Him Break (Even True Alphas Break Sequel)

 **A/N  
This piece is written with permission from the lovely Rebel277, who wrote Even True Alphas Break.  
This is set after Scott's breakdown with the pack. Set directly after her story ends. I would also suggest reading Rebel277 Even True Alphas Break, before reading this. Try listing to Flare by The Script, promise you, you will cry.**  
 **A/N end.**

After almost an hour of sniffling from Scott, he had finally fallen asleep, still clutching Stiles arm like it was his life line, which was probably very true.

Everybody was still shocked at his breakdown; no one had expected it, least of all Stiles.

But he should have seen it coming from miles away, he blamed himself, no one is strong for so long, he had been bound to break sooner or later. He should have seen the signs.

"He cried for Allison. He muttered. He knew that Scott had never fully recovered from her death, had never allowed himself to grieve her death. Unlike the others, he cared more about appearing strong for everybody else, saying that he was okay, even when the people around him very well knew that he was so far from okay that he couldn't be less not-okay.

"She was the only one who never left him. Lydia said softly, as she returned with a washcloth in her hands.

She bend down on her knees and reaches out to wash the blood of Scott's arms from where his claws had dug in. "Nobody dies and returns without consequences. Nobody goes through what he has gone through without breaking.

Lydia remembers all too clearly when Theo had killed him. She had screamed for him, his name on the tips of her lips, unsaid but whispered as she screamed her lungs out for a boy that had finally broken, a boy who had finally gotten enough. She also remembered the moment his heart started beating again, her own stuttering for a beat before resuming beating again. She knew what it was, a true alpha defying death, he wasn't done, wasn't done suffering.

 _The fire's out but still it burn._

She rubbed the cloth against the bloodied skin on his arms. Allison. She had spent her last breath on him, but she had also died because he had ignored her warning, a warning that said don't look for me. Her heart broke for Scott, for all the pain he had to be in. For blaming himself.

 _Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never lean?_

Stiles nodded. Now regretting he had ever been mad at Scott, regretting he hadn't seen the signs, because they had been there, Scott had bags under his eyes and he flinched at every touch, cared for people that no longer cared for him in return.

Having him break down on his side, crying, almost screaming his heart out for a girl who was never coming back, a girl who was long gone. It was more heart breaking than seeing him standing in a puddle of gasoline, holding a flare in his hand and saying that he just wanted to be nobody again. He had left him when he needed him the most.

"I can smell his pain. Malia whispered. She wasn't without fault either. When he had come to her house, she had scented his pain, his blood, but had said nothing, believing what so many believed, that Scott could not be beaten, that he was okay. She had let him leave. Her shirt was still wet from his tears. Malia looked at him, looked past the alpha, past the shield he wore everyday so nobody could see his pain, his grief actions he had no saying in. he hadn't been able to save Hayden, she had died. He blamed himself. He hadn't been able to save Allison, again he blamed himself. Blamed himself for being too late, for not doing something when he could have done nothing. He blamed himself for everything, it was easy to forget that underneath it all, he too was just a kid.

She felt his pain like it was her own.

Felt his grief for letting them down.

Felt his anger over being too weak.

She looked at Liam who was standing by one of the couches and she couldn't hold back the snarl as she took a step toward him with her nails turning to claws. "You did this! You caused this. He couldn't save Hayden and you know it. You weren't there for him when he needed you the most. She said it with so much venom in her voice that even Lydia flinched. "None of us were. Malia whispered, where after she stormed out of the room.

He woke up with a scream on his lips, eyes blazing crimson, alert for the next threat. Discovering nothing was out of place; he fell back against the couch and closed his eyes.

He then remembered what happened. He had broken down in front of all of them, cried like a baby.

His anger flared up. He was weak.

But it had felt so good. So good to finally let it all out, to know someone still cared about him. To know that he was still cared for.

He felt the sharp sting of pain with a disturbing lack a reaction. He just wanted it all to stop, for all the pain to go away. He wanted Allison to come back to him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, because how could it be anything else when she said it, he just wanted it all to end. He didn't think that he deserved their concern.

Suddenly hands were on his writs, urging him to let go, to pull his claws back in again. A voice came through to him "Scott. Scott, please let go, stop it. The voice whispered softly. He shook his head and let out a sob, all while rocking back and forward while his death grip in his arms only tightened.

The voice sighed "You are not giving us much choice here Scott. He could feel the hands let go of his wrists and voice called out "Liam. Grab him from behind. He heard a shuffle of feet and then a strong set of arms grabbed him from behind while the hands on his wrists had returned.

At once the hands pulled and his claws slipped away from his skin. He tried to fight, to feel the pain again, because he deserved it, he deserved to bleed. But then there were the arms from behind, holding him in an iron grip, not allowing him to bleed, to suffer.

Words were whispered in his ears "Scott please listen, listen to me Scott. Stop fighting me, please  
Scott. The voice was so soft, so pleading that he couldn't not listen to it.

Slowly he stopped struggling against his betas grip. He turned around and hugged the boy with all his might, almost crushing him, all while he began crying again, head down Liam's shoulder, taking the comfort his beta offered him so willingly and he let himself break again, knew he needed it to start healing his inner wounds, but also to forgive himself.

 _Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_

And break he did. The true alpha's cry could be heard in the entire house. Hugging his beta they stayed like that for a long time. The smell of blood slowly disappearing and the smell of pack and healing replacing  
it. Because he had finally allowed himself to grieve, to break.

 _Did you see the sparks filled with hope? You are not alone  
Cause someone's out there, sending out flares._

 **A/N.  
Well, I'll admit I made myself cry, like a lot. I would appreciate a review, good or bad doesn't matter.  
Rebel277 I hope you will leave a review once you have read it, and tell me how I did, if you like it or not please do tell.  
Poor Scott.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Okay. So judging by the response that I've gotten to this story, I'm wondering if you want another chapter I know that the story are marked as complete but that can change?


	3. Ask and you shall receive

**A/N  
This story was originally planned to be a one-shot, but due the nice review and response that I've gotten I decided to make this a chapter fic.  
** **Warning:** **There will be self-harm in this chapter, so if you can't read it, just skip it or don't read at all. Oh, MAJOR FEELS in this chapter, So make sure to have a tissue close by.  
Thanks to Guest and Rebel277 for reviews.  
Credit goes to Rebel277**

Chapter 2  
Ask and you shall receive.

He was alone again. Everybody except for Liam who was now sleeping on the nearby couch, had left two hours prior, promising that they would return later, leaving him alone, and slumped together on the couch.

He had his arms curled tight around his legs and his face was hidden between his knees. All while his thoughts were on when Liam and Malia had taken him trying to stop the pain in his heart and what had happened afterwards.

 _He struggled to lessen their hold on his arms. Liam had just let go of him, thinking that the worst was over, that his alpha's breakdown was a good sign, a sign that he at least wanted to get better, wanted to heal, but maybe he had been a little too early._

 _A little after he had let go of his arms and Malia had left to get a wet cloth and sudden change in Scott's scent and the way he was holding himself was the only warning that he got before Scott's claws again were out and each ten claws was then set deep in his stomach. Whether alerted to Scot's brief cry of pain or Liam's plea for him to let go. Malia showed up in the doorway, stopping briefly before running over to Scott and taking his wrists in her hands again._

 _Liam took again a strong hold on Scott's arms and made a gentle tugging motion, hoping that it would make Scott let go of his arms and stop hurting himself._

 _With a growl he finally let go of his arms but started trashing, screaming "Let me go, please let me go. LIAM. He kept screaming._

 _After a few minutes he finally calmed down and turned his face towards Malia, "Leave. Was all he said but the command in his voice was clear. She left with a nod towards Liam and whispered "Take care of him. He nodded and with that she left the loft._

He looked at Liam, his beta. He had tried to kill him and he would probably have succeed too if it weren't for Mason that had come running into the library had told them that Hayden had died, that he had failed yet another innocent person. That he had yet again failed as their Alpha.

But it was all okay now. He forgave Liam, blamed it all on the super moon and Theo's manipulation that the beta had lost control and attacked his Alpha. Now. Now Liam had finally forgiven Scott too. Realized that he could have done nothing to save her life. _Not everyone is._ Could have done nothing to save her, realized now, that she had been too weak to survive the bite, that it would only have caused her more pain than she had already been in.

His breath hitched as he looked down at himself. He was no longer covered in his own blood but he could still feel his claws penetrate and break his skin.

He wanted to be forgiven his flaws; he needed them to see that even though he was the Alpha, he wasn't unbreakable. But he as so afraid that if he did, they would leave him, they were only with his now because they needed him to survive, not because they wanted to be with him.

Wheatear he was alerted by Scott's accelerated heartbeat or the scent of shame and grief, Liam slowly sat up in the couch and looked at Scott.

"Scott, buddy?

He shook his head, not wanting to look his beta in the eyes and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard feet shuffling and soon felt Liam's arms around his body and a shudder went through him.

He felt the scent of pack surround him and couldn't help himself as he leaned into the comforting touch of a pack mate. He fells Liam's arms tightening around him as he take a deep breath and Scott know, he just know that he's not going to like what Liam wants to say or ask.

"I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to press you to do it. He fells him nuzzle his head against shoulder. "But listen to one who knows what he speaks about. Don't try to bottle it all up Scott, sooner rather than later you are going to explode and it's all going to come out at once and it doesn't care where you are, that wall is going to break. So let it break rather than explode.

A part deep inside him knew that Liam was right, but he didn't understand. He hadn't lost what he had. _But he has,_ a voice in his head says _and it's your entire fault._ But then he remembered. Liam had lost Hayden, he had lost his first love too. He had thrown all his faith in his Alpha. And his Alpha had failed him.

He recoiled with a sudden movement and yelled "NO.

Liam got a shook but recovered quickly and tightened his arms around Scott as the boy began to trash and scream words that Liam couldn't make out. But when he did he got angry. Angry at him at himself but even more angry at Theo. He held him even closer, urging him to take comfort in his scent and calm down and stop trashing. But the stream of words never stopped.

"My fault, it's all my fault. He screamed and continued to mumble "Allison. He repeated the name over and over again "Please come back. Please come back. Please forgive me, don't leave me.

Liam's heart clenched as he heard Scott's words, he sounded heartbroken. No, Liam shook his head as he corrected himself. He was heartbroken.

Liam knew that he bore part of the blame that Scott felt. He had blamed Scott for not wanting to save Hayden when she was dying, blamed him for not wanting to give her the bite that Liam thought was all that she needed to survive, but she hadn't and while she had been dying, he had tried to kill his Alpha. The Alpha who did t even hit back at Liam when he had had all the right in the world to do so. He had merely defended himself.

It was him that didn't deserve forgiveness.

He hugged the crying boy closer, trying to soothe his worries and concerns, all while he wondered how he was to repair the broken bond that was between them.

He started to pull away but was stopped when Scott's hold on him only tightened and he let a long line of whines and whimpers out and Liam stilled.

"It's okay Scott. He took a grip in the older wolfs shoulder and pried him off, and sought out his eyes and the sight broke him more than Hayden's death did. He was in so much pain.

The older just continued to hold Liam close and he shivered with pent up emotions and Liam knew that he had to prod a little, no matter how much would hurt his Alpha by doing it, he knew he had to. He had to start with what had ended with Scott breaking down in the loft.

" _How can you all still be alive?  
Scott had looked at him with barely hidden  
grief in his eyes as he answered Liam_ "Not all of us are.

Liam pried Scott's fingers off his arms and sat close beside the Alpha as continued to take deep breath, preparing himself for the question he didn't want to ask.

Scott feels his fingers being pried away from their firm hold in the betas arms. He knew that he acted weak, that he was weak but he hoped, oh he hoped so desperately that Liam could forgive him, he wanted it so bad, no he needed it so bad that it hurt.

He felt Liam's hands on his shoulders as he began to distance him as he made eye contact with his beta. He knew what had Liam suck a breath in, he knew what he saw in his eyes. Pain, grief, self-blame and hate for being weak.

He feared that Liam would leave him and walk away but his fears were crushed as the beta remained closed to him. He could hear the deep breaths that he was taking as if he was dreading what was to come.

Scott held his breath, he knew what Liam was going to ask, Liam wanted him to break, why he wasn't sure, who wanted a weak Alpha?

And he couldn't have been more right.

"Who was Allison?

A choked cry escapes his lips, unwillingly.

He closes his eyes as the tears well up and he knows that his eyes a glowing crimson. His claws make a appearance but as soon as Liam sees them, he lays his hands on top on Scott's.

Memories surface unbidden: Her laugh, the way that she smiled, the way that he never truly stopped loving her, but most of all, the last moments of her life, a life that was cut too short. And it was all on him. He bore the blame for killing her.

But as a tries to take deep breaths, he thinks that he at least deserve to know, know why his eyes always linger for a second on a certain locker in the schools hallway. She deserves to be told about.

"She was the one who never left me. Came out, a broken whisper.

Liam looked at him, he could fell he gaze burn into his face, but he avoided eye contact. He didn't want to tell him about her, he didn't want to talk about her, not to anyone, simply seeing the name Allison on paper was too painful, too much.

But now that he had talked about her, he couldn't seem to stop. He wanted her memory to live on.

"She was my first love, the first girl that I ever loved. I loved Kira too but. He took a deep breath before he continued "Allison was special. She was smart, caring. She was everything a guy could ever wish for and then some more. She was the one I truly loved. I loved her with everything I had, I gave everything I had. We stayed together even though everyone said that we were bound to end in tragedy. At that time we didn't listen, we were young and naïve and we didn't believe them.

He took his hands up to his face to dry away the tears that flowed down his face.

"But in the end they were right. We ended in tragedy, she died. And she took a part of me with her. A part of me died with her that night.

His voice was horse from speaking and tears streamed down his face and dropped down on his hands as he looked down, not daring to meet Liam's gaze.

Liam looked at Scott. so much pain was in his voice as he spoke of his first love and of how he had lost her and how it made him feel guilty about ever blaming Hayden's death on him. He had tried everything in his power to save her, but in the end it just wasn't enough.

They had both lost something valuable, someone they had held very dear.

"I forgive you. Was everything he said. Everything that needed to be said. And the bond between Alpha and beta was slowly starting to repair itself.

 **A/N  
Well as you can probably tell, I haven't forgiven the writers for killing Allison. I hope you cried reading this, because I cried writing it. It was that reason why it took me so long to get this chapter up, because I couldn't stop crying. So do tell me, did you remember the tissues and did I make you cry?  
Any ideas are welcome, maybe they can inspire me to make more people cry. **

***goes cry in a corner***


	4. AN NOTE

If people want to see a last chapter, they will have to come with some inspiration otherwise the last chapter will be very short.


End file.
